


Cure For What Ails You

by supernatural9917



Series: Cure For What Ails You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Divergent season 8, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean and Benny bang a lot, M/M, Multi, Past Dean/Castiel/Benny in Purgatory, Top Benny Lafitte, Vampire Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean and Benny are back from Purgatory, and Dean decides to see if the vampire cure would work on Benny's newly-resurrected body. They just have to find Sam and Benny's maker before the hunger gets overwhelming.





	Cure For What Ails You

**Author's Note:**

> Since rewatching season 8, I've been on a Benny love bender. This is my first full Denny fic (with some remembered Destiny), and I suspect it won't be my last.

_Clayton, Louisiana_

'We made it, brother,' Benny said with a smile, embracing Dean tightly.

'Yeah, we did. Couldn't have done it without you,' Dean agreed with a tender smile. 'What'll you do now?'

'Well, I reckon I've got some scores to settle. My old man's top of the list.'

'Won't your dad be long dead by now?'

Benny chuckled. 'I mean the vamp who made me. When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker- he means everything to you. He's like a father, or in the case of my maker, a god. He just happened to believe the same thing, made the rest of us believe it too. Didn’t take too kindly to me leavin' the fold.'

'What made you do it?'

'I found somethin' better,' Benny said simply.

'So what happened?'

'He found me, killed… killed the people I was with, then me.' He shook his head with a sad smile. 'You don't need my sob story.'

Dean put a comforting hand on Benny's shoulder. 'And now it's revenge time?'

'Somethin' like that. I got a pretty good idea of where he might be holed up, if things are still like they were back in the day. Gonna head that way.' Benny covered Dean's hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. 'Sure am gonna miss you, though, cher.'

Dean was grateful for the darkness hiding his blushing cheeks. Despite all they had done together in Purgatory, it was still the moments of tenderness that embarrassed him most. He wished things could be different- that he'd met Benny in a bar instead of in Purgatory, that instead of being a vampire, Benny were just a guy…

The idea hit like a lightning bolt. What if Benny _could_ be just a guy? This was a newly resurrected body that hadn't fed yet- maybe, just maybe, the cure could still work.

'How long can you go without feeding?' he asked. 'Before it becomes irresistible?'

'I dunno, a couple of weeks probably. Why?'

Dean grabbed both of Benny's shoulders and grinned. 'I'm gonna try to cure you.'

Benny looked at Dean with confusion in his eyes. 'Cure me of what?'

'Being a vampire.'

Benny chuckled. 'Chief, there ain't no cure for that.'

'Yeah, there is. I was actually a vampire once for like a day, and I got cured.'

Benny's expression turned serious. 'Are you for real, Dean?'

'Completely serious, man. We need blood from the vamp that made you, and you can't feed on human blood.'

'That ship sailed a few decades ago, brother.'

'But you haven't fed this time yet. Like I said, I'm not a hundred percent sure it'll work, but it's worth a try, right?'

'What's it really matter?'

Dean took a step closer and moved one of his hands to Benny's cheek. 'I'd sleep better at night knowing the guy next to me isn't gonna be tempted to eat me,' he joked.

'Next to you?' Benny asked, eyebrow raised. 'What about all that "what happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory" business?'

Dean shrugged. 'Maybe now that I'm actually looking at the goodbye I'm not so happy with the idea.'

Benny took the hand from his cheek and kissed it. 'So you really think this could work?'

'Only one way to find out. How long will it take to get to your maker?'

'Coupla days drive, I reckon. Less if I drive while you're sleepin'. But that's only if he's there.'

'Where?'

'Prentiss Island, Maine.'

Dean groaned. 'Dammit, we came out in Maine. If I'd known before-'

'Wouldn't have been able to do shit without me there, brother,' Benny replied. 'You couldn't have taken on his whole nest alone.'

'All right, so first off we need to call my brother. He can help. In the meantime, let's find a car and start heading north.' Dean rubbed his hands together and started walking off, but Benny stopped him with a hand around his arm.

'You been travelin' for days, cher, you need to sleep first.'

'Nah, I'm good,' Dean insisted, but his traitorous body added a yawn at the end. 'OK, maybe a few hours wouldn't be so bad.'

'How's about we go into town, find a motel…' Benny let his words trail off, but his lecherous smirk completed the thought for him.

'I thought you wanted me to sleep,' Dean teased as he pulled Benny close by the lapels of his coat.

'Eventually,' Benny murmured before capturing Dean's lips. They both moaned with surprised at the intensity of the feeling, only now becoming fully aware at how dulled everything had been in Purgatory compared to the electricity they felt now. Benny pulled away slightly to let Dean breathe. 'Hey, where's Hot Wings?' he asked, as if suddenly realising that there was something missing. 'I'm sure he'd want in on this.'

Dean's face crumpled, the emotion he'd been holding back since coming through the portal finally reaching the surface. 'Cas didn't make it,' he said, voice breaking despite his efforts.

'Oh, Dean, I'm sorry, cher. Did the portal not let him through?' The _I told you so_ was unspoken, but hung tensely in the air anyway.

'He didn't even get to try. Things got pretty hairy right at the end and he… just let go.' Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory of Castiel's face in that last moment, calling his name with his hand reaching out-

He felt Benny's arms wrap around him, the familiar feeling of safety and warmth he provided enveloping Dean and softening the blow of bad memories. He thought back to much happier moments, sandwiched between Benny's unusually cool body and Castiel's unusually hot one, the two somehow balancing each other out. Cas always liked to face him, liked looking into his eyes and kissing his mouth, pressing their erections together as if he needed the confirmation every time that Dean really did want him. Benny didn't mind being behind him, although if he felt Castiel was being too greedy, he'd sometimes turn Dean's head enough so that he could get a kiss too. Castiel usually took that as his cue to start working his way down Dean's body with his lips and tongue.

A couple of times Benny had apparently thought this was a fine idea, and had joined Castiel on his knees, the two of them lavishing Dean's cock with attention and exchanging sloppy kisses with each other around it. Just when Dean thought he couldn’t hold back any longer, Castiel would use his grace to open him up, and then Dean would be on all fours. Cas would always go first, sliding in slowly, always somehow making love to Dean even as his movements turned to frantic fucking. Benny would be at the other end, Dean's mouth on him and Castiel's thrusts pushing his cock deeper into Dean's throat. Then he would take his turn fucking Dean, loosened and lubed with Castiel's come to make taking Benny's girth easier.

On one memorable occasion, Dean had convinced both of them to take him at the same time, and hadn't _that_ been one for the record books as far as Dean was concerned.

Benny seemed to detect Dean's change of mood, the rapidly expanding bulge in his jeans a good clue of where Dean's thoughts were going. 'I bet I know what you're thinking about right now,' he whispered, letting his hand creep between them to palm Dean's dick over his pants.

'Do you now?' Dean panted, pushing back against Benny's hand.

'I bet you're remembering that time that me and Cas were both inside ya at the same time. You loved that, didn't you, cher?'

'Fuck yeah,' Dean admitted. 'It was awesome.'

'So about that motel…' Benny muttered against Dean's ear.

'Hell yeah. Fuck. Need to get some stuff first.'

'What's that?'

'Uh, you know, no angel mojo to, uh, ease the way,' Dean explained, making a sliding motion with his hand. He rolled his eyes when Benny just looked confused. 'I need lube.'

Comprehension dawned, and Benny gave Dean a soft kiss before pulling away and shooting him a predatory grin. 'Yeah, you will.'

Clayton didn't have much by way of stores or accommodation, but Dean did manage to find them a car to get them as far as a 24-hour Wal-Mart and a cheap motel. They took turns showering, the paltry spray barely covering one of them at a time, so Dean nixed sexy shower fun in favour of getting clean quickly. He went first, and while Benny was taking his turn, he pulled back the sheets on one of the beds- no way was he asking for a room with one bed in Nowheresville, Louisiana when he was with another dude- and lay down to get himself ready.

Benny walked in to the rather appealing site of Dean on his back, three fingers in his ass and the other hand loosely stroking his cock. Dropping the towel without a care for where it landed, Benny climbed up between Dean's legs and added one of his thick fingers to Dean's.

'You started without me, darlin',' Benny complained.

'Wanted to be ready for you,' Dean replied. 'Need you to fuck me good, Benny.'

'Anything you want,' Benny agreed, and gently pulled Dean's hands away before guiding himself inside. Dean panted harder as each thick inch pushed in, feeling everything so much more without Purgatory's muffling influence or Castiel's soothing grace. By the time Benny bottomed out, they were both too close to the edge. 'Damn, Dean. You feel so good, darlin'. So good.'

'You too. Oh god, yes,' Dean moaned when Benny gave a slight roll of the hips. 'Not gonna take much.'

Benny responded with another languid thrust, and then another, setting a slow, deep rhythm. 'I know I don't have quite the same commanding presence as your angel,' he said, slipping his hand around Dean's cock, 'but I sure would appreciate it if you'd come for me, darlin'.'

What else could Dean do? He was a sucker for good manners and that sweet Cajun accent. Another couple of thrusts and Benny was with him, quieting Dean's moans with his lips. They lay there, unmoving but for soft kisses and delicate caresses, until Benny's softening cock slipped out.

'Just remembered another good use of angel mojo,' Dean said with a grimace as looked down at the mess between his legs. 'Toss me a towel, would you, sweetheart?'

Benny chuckled and walked over to where he'd dropped his earlier, giving himself a wipe down before throwing it to Dean. 'Hot Wings did come in handy in a lot of ways,' he agreed. 'Come on, might as well sleep in the other bed. Avoid the wet spot and the suspicions of the maid in the morning.' He pulled Dean by both hands and dragged his floppy, fucked-out body into the clean bed, where he promptly spooned up behind him.

'Feeling cuddly?' Dean teased, but thinking of Castiel and his mojo had brought him down again, and it was clear that Benny had noticed.

'It's all right, cher. I miss him too. Even if he's no relation to my sibling offspring,' Benny joked, and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

'He's such a weird, dorky little guy,' he said with a smile, but corrected himself a choked voice. 'Was.'

'Shh now, brother. Get some rest. We got a long day tomorrow.'

Dean let himself be wrapped up in Benny's arms, but his dreams were the usual mix of monsters, demons, and burned-out angel wings.

**********

Dean woke up alone in the queen-size bed and sat up to find Benny sitting on the other one staring at him hungrily. 'Do I wanna know which of my bodily fluids you're thinking about right now?' he asked, only half-joking.

'You do look good enough to eat in every sense of the word,' Benny confessed, 'but you're safe with me, Dean.'

'You'll let me know if it becomes too much, right? The cure only talks about not drinking human blood- if you get too hungry we could probably figure something out with animal blood.'

Benny stood up, still naked from the night before, and re-joined Dean in bed. 'I'm hungry for something else right now,' he deflected, rolling Dean onto his back and kissing his way down Dean's chest and stomach. His tongue flicked out to lick the head of Dean's rapidly-hardening cock before taking it into his mouth, as Dean's fingers tried to find purchase in Benny's short hair.

'Mmm, yeah, fuck,' Dean sighed. He had learned in Purgatory that vampires and angels didn't have gag reflexes, which had meant months of the most outstanding blow jobs he had ever received, and it seemed that being on earth hadn't affected Benny's skills in that particular area. Dean had just enough time to moan a warning, which Benny of course ignored, before coming down his throat.

'Damn shame vamps can't live off that,' Benny said with a chuckle, moving up to straddle Dean's thighs while he stroked himself.

'It would sure make hunting 'em a lot more fun,' Dean agreed. 'Get up here.' He went up onto his elbows to get a better angle, and Benny gripped the headboard for leverage to fuck Dean's face. Sadly, Dean _did_ have a gag reflex, so he couldn't be used as roughly as he secretly wished to be, but Benny knew exactly how far he could push before it became too much. Dean swallowed him down as he went over the edge with a satisfied groan.

They lay in bed for a while afterwards, Benny sitting up against the headboard, stroking Dean's hair as he leaned against Benny's chest. 'I'll tell ya if it gets too much,' Benny promised, emphasising it with a kiss to the top of Dean's head. 'Not gonna lie, the hunger's already making itself known, and the smell of you is damn enticing, but I'll warn you in plenty of time if it's gonna be a problem.' He tucked a finger under Dean's chin and leaned back so they could look each other in the eye. 'You can trust me up here as much as you did down there. I swear.'

Dean gave Benny a tender kiss. 'I know I can.'

**********

The trip to Wal-Mart hadn't only been for lube- they had also acquired several changes of clothes and a couple of burner phones with some cash the actual owner of their stolen car had kindly left in the glove compartment. The phones had charged all night, so now as Benny packed up their stuff, Dean tried calling every number he still had memorised for Sam. All of them went straight to voicemail.

'I don't understand, none of Sam's phones are working,' Dean growled as he threw the handset down on the bed. 'He can't be… he's not…'

'Hey, hey,' Benny said gently. 'Don't go there. We'll find him. Didn't you say you have some hideout in the boonies somewhere?'

'Yeah, Whitefish, Montana.'

'And these doohickeys,' he said, waving vaguely at the cell phone, 'don't always get good reception, right?'

'Yeah, the signal sucks up there.'

'All right, well why don't we go up and have a look there before you panic?'

'That's gonna take us days out of our way,' Dean argued. 'Are you gonna be OK?'

'Yeah, brother, fine. Like I said, should be good for a couple of weeks, and it's only been a day so far.' He squeezed Dean's hand, and with a nod, Dean grabbed the rest of his stuff and they went to check out. Setting out a route that would take them through Texas, Colorado and Wyoming, he started the car and got to driving. They passed the time with Benny talking about how his nest used to hunt fat yachts and bury their sins at sea, and Dean filled Benny in on the things they had never talked about in Purgatory- how they got into the family business, the apocalypse, all the dying and coming back.

They stopped once for gas and food, then swapped outside of Amarillo, Dean climbing into the backseat to sleep while Benny drove until just outside Denver. Another few hours saw them just past Casper, Wyoming, where Dean pulled off at an exit he remembered for having a diner with great pie. His heart nearly stopped when he pulled into the parking lot.

Apparently, someone else had remembered the place, because there was the Impala, shining in the early evening sun. Dean parked the shitty car he'd been driving and ran out without even bothering to stop the engine. Benny did it for him and pulled their stuff out of the back.

'Oh, Baby, Baby, you are a sight for sore eyes,' Dean mumbled, running his hand along her smooth lines.

'You want me to give you two some alone time?' Benny joked as he sauntered over.

'Benny, this is my Baby,' Dean introduced her proudly. 'Baby, this is Benny. You're gonna get to know each other real well soon.'

'Always happy to meet a beautiful woman,' Benny drawled with a grin. 'So if she's here…'

'Sam must be here too,' Dean said hopefully, and started walking towards the diner.

'I'm just gonna hang back for a bit,' Benny said. 'I'm guessin' you'll want to explain a thing or two before he meets me.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea,' Dean agreed. 'He's probably not gonna be real into it, not gonna lie.'

'I'll try not to take it too personal,' Benny replied. 'Go on.' He climbed back into the stolen car to wait.

Dean nodded and headed towards the diner again, but he didn't get a chance to go any further, as Sam chose that moment to walk out the door. He looked good- tan, healthy, a bit of meat on his bones, and his hair was longer and shinier than ever. Dean smiled and couldn't resist calling out, 'I see you still haven't learned about scissors, Samantha.'

Sam looked up, startled, and his face went white when he saw Dean. Moving a hand to where he almost certainly had a weapon of some kind, he replied, 'Who the hell are you?'

'I know it's been a while, Sammy, but I didn't think you'd forget your big brother that easy.' He put his hands up where Sam could see them. 'Feel free to test me, I'm not a demon, shifter, revenant, Leviathan, whatever. Just Dean.'

Sam approached warily, tilting his head towards the trunk of the Impala. Dean walked over with his hands still out and waited until Sam had opened it up. Holy water, salt, borax and silver all went without reaction, and Sam let the silver knife clatter to the ground so he could wrap his arms around Dean.

'How are you here? How the hell did you find me?' Sam asked incredulously.

'Believe it or not, pure luck. I remembered this place had great pie, decided to stop on my way to Rufus's cabin.'

Sam huffed a disbelieving laugh. 'And where the hell have you _been_?'

'Turns out standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to Purgatory.'

'Purgatory? You've been in Purgatory for a year?'

'Yep. Just got back a few days ago. And, uh… I'm not alone.'

Sam's smile grew even bigger. 'Cas? Where is he?'

Dean's face dropped. 'No. No, Cas… Cas didn't make it.'

'What? What happened?'

'We got attacked by Leviathans right before going through the escape hatch, and Cas- he held them off, and I tried to get him through, but-' he shook his head to indicate his failure.

'So you actually saw Cas die?'

'I saw enough.'

'Shit. I'm sorry, Dean.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'So, how did you get out? And who's with you?'

Dean took a deep breath. 'Come on out, Benny.' Dean raised a hand to indicate the man coming out of the car they'd arrived in. 'Benny, this is Sam. Sam, Benny. Benny helped me out. Helped me find Cas, took us to the portal, hell, saved my ass more times than I can count.'

'Then I'm really grateful to you, Benny,' Sam said, and shook Benny's offered hand. When he registered the cool temperature of Benny's skin, his eyes widened, and he looked at Dean in disbelief.

'Yes, Benny is a vamp, and yes, we can trust him. We can talk about it more later, but right now, I'm starving, I haven't had pie since those fucking Leviathans ruined food, and then I need to sleep. Did you eat already?'

'Yeah,' Sam replied, still looking more at Benny, who smiled back at him.

'OK, how about you get us a couple of rooms at that motel there, Benny and I will get some grub, and we'll meet you back there in a bit?'

'A couple of rooms?'

'Yeah, a couple of rooms.'

'Vampires don't need to sleep.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'No, but this one likes to cuddle, and I'm guessin' you don't want to watch that.' Sam went red in the face, choking and spluttering on the questions that raised, but Dean just held his hand up. 'Like I said, lots to talk about. After I eat. Come on, Benny.' He stalked off to the diner, and Benny tipped his hat at Sam before following.

'That went well,' Benny muttered.

'You've still got a head, that's about as good as I expected it to go for now.' They took a booth, and Dean nodded at the waitress, who walked over with a smile.

'Hello boys, what can I getcha?'

'Hey darlin', can I get a double bacon cheeseburger with everything, a slice of cherry pie with ice cream, and a coffee please?' he asked with his usual flirtatious smirk.

'Sure thing, handsome,' she replied. 'And for you?' she asked Benny.

'Just a coffee for me, sugar,' Benny smiled, and she seemed torn about which of them she preferred.

'You got it. I'll be right back with those coffees.' She gave each of them a wink and sauntered off with an extra wiggle in her hips.

'Damn, Dean. Does that always happen to you?' Benny asked, clearly impressed.

Dean shrugged. 'What can I say, the ladies love me. She seemed to like you too, though.'

'It's my Southern charm.'

'It definitely works on me,' Dean admitted with a wink.

'I intend to find out later,' Benny replied.

Dean's food arrived a few minutes later, and he ate with all the enjoyment of a man who hadn't eaten a good burger and pie in way too long. Benny just sipped his coffee and watched with amusement. 'What?' Dean asked through a mouthful of burger when he noticed Benny's smirk.

'Oh, just thinkin' how it's a good thing for both of us that I never saw you eat before we started getting frisky together,' Benny teased.

'Hey, I haven't eaten food this awesome for like a year and a half, so shut it,' Dean replied with narrowed eyes. Benny put his hands up in surrender, eyes still twinkling.

When the waitress brought the bill, Dean picked it up and gave a snort, then passed it to Benny while he counted out the bills and tossed them on the table. On the back, she had written her phone number and _Call me if you boys need some company_. 'I swear to god, man, it's like chicks specifically dig unavailable guys. This happened all the time when I was with Lisa.'

'Who's Lisa?'

'Oh, uh, she's a woman I lived with for a while one of the times Sam was supposed to be dead. I don't really like to talk about it.'

'All right. Well, should we go face the music, I reckon.'

Dean sighed and stood up. 'Yeah, guess so. Do you mind if I talk to him alone? I think it would go easier if he's not freaking out about you constantly.'

'I get it. I'll just get the room key from him and wait for you there.' They walked back to get their bags and found Sam leaning against the Impala watching them.

'Hey Sammy, how about you toss Benny a room key, and you and me go have a talk in your room?' Dean suggested. Sam shook his head, whether in confusion or disgust was hard to say, and tossed a key at Benny.

'Room eight. I'm in twelve,' he said shortly, and began walking towards the latter.

'See you in a little while,' Dean said to Benny before following Sam. Benny tipped his hat and let himself in to room eight without another word.

'A vampire, Dean? Really?' Sam asked as soon as the door had closed behind Dean.

'I'm fine, thanks, how are you, Sam?' Dean responded sarcastically, but Sam just glared at him. 'Fine. Yes, a vampire. And I trust him with my life. You'll get the whole story, I promise. But first, tell me what you've been doing for the past year. Are the Leviathans under control with Dick gone?'

Sam looked away nervously. 'Uh, I wouldn't know.'

'What do you mean, you wouldn't know?'

'I stopped hunting.'

Dean laughed. 'Yeah. And Sasha Grey's gone legit.' Sam gave him a funny look. 'What?'

'Nothing. Um, she did a Soderbergh movie.'

'What?'

'She did a Soderbergh-'

'I mean you, Sam. What do you mean you stopped hunting?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I- you were _gone_ , Dean. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead. I mean, Crowley even shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown.'

'So you just turned tail on the family business.'

'Nothing says "family" quite like the whole family being dead.'

'I wasn't dead, Sam,' Dean replied angrily. 'In fact, I was knee-deep in God's armpit killing monsters.'

'And that's not all you were doing with them,' Sam snapped back.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'So what _did_ you do?'

'I fixed up the Impala, and I just drove. And then I hit a dog.'

'You hit a dog,' Dean repeated flatly.

'Yeah.' Sam took a deep breath and told Dean about taking the dog to a vet for emergency surgery, accidentally adopting it, falling in love with the angry vet lady, and even moving in with her, only to have the whole apple pie life ripped away by her allegedly-dead husband turning up out of nowhere.

'Wow. I guess you really were busy,' Dean said bitterly. 'I can't believe you stopped hunting.'

'Yeah, I stopped hunting, you have a vampire boyfriend, it's been a weird year,' Sam said sarcastically.

'So much for that liberal California education,' Dean snarked back.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'I don't care that he's a _guy_ , Dean, I care that he's a fucking _vampire_.'

'Yeah, well, hopefully not for much longer.'

'Happy to help with that,' Sam said darkly.

'Not like that,' Dean said firmly. 'I want to try the cure.'

'The vamp cure? When did he get turned?'

'Like a hundred years ago.'

'And what, he's never fed in that time? Come on, Dean.'

'Of course he fed back then. But he got his head chopped off, ended up in Purgatory for fifty years, and he got resurrected through some fancy-ass magic. He hasn't fed since he's been back in his body, and I figured it was worth a shot.'

'You really think that's going to work?' Sam asked sceptically.

'I don't know, but I wanna try. Benny thinks he knows where his maker's holed up, so we just need to get the spell ready and get up there, take out the nest, get the maker's blood, and then we see what happens.' He looked at Sam earnestly. 'I need your help, Sam.'

'And what happens if it doesn't work? If he stays a vampire?'

'Then we figure out how to get a steady supply of blood bags. He's staying either way.'

'Jesus. What the hell is it between you two?'

'Started out as a foxhole thing. Got to be more than that. End of.'

'What about Cas?'

'What about him?'

'Don't give me that, Dean. As long as you didn't want to talk about your feelings for guys I was willing to keep quiet, but don't try to tell me you didn't feel something for Cas.'

Dean sighed. 'Cas…' Dean rubbed his face with both hands. 'I can't believe I'm talking about this with you. Cas was part of it, OK?'

Sam looked taken aback. 'Part of it? Like… part of you and Benny?'

'Yeah, like kinky Purgatory threesomes, OK? Want me to draw you a diagram?' Dean shouted in frustration, but Sam just scowled. 'Benny and I already had a thing when we found Cas, Benny figured out the profound bond shit right away, and it went from there. Except for the whole land of monsters thing, it was actually pretty great. Happy?'

'Sorry, it's going to take me a while to wrap my head around the idea of you in a gay polyamorous triad with an angel and a vampire in Purgatory,' Sam said, unable to hold back the hint of a grin.

'Yeah, shut up.'

'OK, so what now?'

'That's it?' Dean asked surprised. 'You're just cool with it all of a sudden?'

Sam sighed. 'It's still really weird, but if Cas was OK with it- wait, was Cas still-' he made the universal sign for crazy at his temple, and Dean shook his head.

'No, landing in Purgatory cleared all that up. He was one hundred percent _compos mentis_.'

'Right. So, if Cas was OK with it, then it must be OK. I know he'd never let anybody hurt you, and if Benny wasn't trustworthy, Cas wouldn't have let him survive, never mind, you know, whatever.'

Dean chuckled. 'Yeah, _whatever_. Oh man, there was this one time-'

'Really don’t want to know, Dean!' Sam exclaimed, covering his ears to keep out the filth he expected to hear.

'All right, all right, calm down. No kinky sex stories, I promise.'

'Good. OK then, what's the plan?'

'Number one, let's get all the old phones charged up and get in touch with anyone who might have intel on vampirates.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Vampirates?'

Dean grinned smugly. 'Benny's nest used to hunt yachts on the open sea, kill the people, steal their stuff, sink the boat. Like vampire pirates. Vampirates.'

'Yeah, really sounds like a great guy,' Sam muttered.

'Hey, he stopped doing it a while before he died, and he was on donated blood for years,' Dean argued.

'What made him stop killing?'

'I don't know, grew a conscience eventually. Like I said, he's a good guy.'

'All right, I'll get the phones.' Sam came back a minute later with a box full of old cell phones and chargers, and soon all the plugs in the room were full. Dean picked up the first partially-charged one and noticed that it had a large number of voicemail notifications.

'What the hell?' he muttered, and began playing the first one.

_Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran._

He and Sam exchanged a look, and Sam asked, 'When was that?' but Dean just played the next message.

_Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man._

_Sam, it's Kevin. I'm... Whoo! I'm so good. Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night. It's all good in the hood. Uh, if you're still alive, eat me. EAT ME!_

_Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore._

'Six months, Sam,' Dean said coldly. 'He was our responsibility, and you couldn't answer your damn phone.'

Sam had the decency to look contrite. 'OK, let's try to find him then. There was some background noise in that last message, I'll see if I can isolate it and figure out where he was.'

'Sure. You do that. I'm gonna get some shuteye.' He stormed out and stalked to room eight. Benny opened the door before he even had a chance to knock.

'Heard you comin' a mile away, your heart's pounding like a drum,' Benny explained with a concerned frown. 'Did it go bad with Sam?'

'No. Kind of. He gave up hunting while I was gone, and somebody who was our responsibility slipped through the cracks because of it. Soon as we get you cured up, we're gonna have to go clean up that mess.' Dean pushed one hand roughly through his hair and began to pace. 'I didn't even have the guts to ask if he looked for me. I don't think I even want to know if he didn't.'

Benny walked up behind Dean and wrapped him in a hug. 'It's all right, don't worry about it right now. What do you need, darlin'?' he asked, kissing Dean's neck.

Dean sighed as he let the tension release from his shoulders. 'Your mouth.' He pulled off his t-shirt while Benny kneeled to undo his fly, pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his cock and lick a stripe up the length.

'Mmm, I must admit, you taste better now that you've got regular access to soap,' Benny teased, and Dean pouted down at him.

‘Shut up, I’m a tasty treat and you love my musk.’

Unfortunately for Dean, Benny was laughing too much after that to continue.

**********

The next morning was spent in Sam's room calling as many contacts as they could find in New England, trying to get leads on Benny's old nest. Based on his description of the patterns to look for, one of the guys they got through to finally managed to give them usable intel on Prentiss Island.

' _Yeah, there's a fancy house out there, some nice boats. I checked out some info at local marinas and it looks like it might fit your pattern. Every time a boat comes out from the island, a fancy yacht turns up missing a while later. It's hard to be completely sure, sometimes they just keep sailing and don't check in, but there were at least a couple where family reported them missing._ '

'Thanks man, really appreciate the help.'

' _No problem, Dean. You guys need any help with this one? Figure if I can't pay back Bobby for all he did for me, you and Sam are the next best thing._ '

Dean smiled sadly; so many of the people they spoke to seemed to owe Bobby a debt of one kind or another. 'Nah, man, you're good, but we'll give you a call if we need back-up. Thanks again.'

' _You take care now._ '

'You too.' Dean hung up and stretched, feeling stiff from sitting in a crappy plastic motel chair for too long. 'Looks like you were right, Benny, Prentiss Island it is.'

'When do we leave?' Benny asked.

'Nothing keeping us here. Sam?'

'Sure. Let's get our stuff into the car, and I'll go check us out.' They quickly packed up, and Sam tossed Dean the keys to the Impala. Dean and Benny took the bags out while Sam returned the keys to the office, and when Dean slid behind the wheel, Benny climbed into the back seat.

'Don't want shotgun?' Dean asked, eyeing Benny in the rearview mirror.

'Yeah, great idea with that nice big windscreen lettin' in all the glorious sunshine,' Benny retorted. I'll just lie down back here, thanks.'

'Hold on a sec,' Dean said and ran back out to the trunk. After a couple minutes of fiddling, he opened the back door and threw a blanket over Benny. 'Slept in Baby more times than I can count, always keep some blankets. Should keep you shadier.'

'Thanks, brother.' He reached out and gave Dean's hand a kiss before lying down and covering his face with the blanket. Dean got back behind the wheel, and as soon as Sam had buckled in, they started heading northeast.

The drive to Maine took two days, stopping only when necessary and with an overnight stay at a motel in northern Indiana. They pulled up at a crappy little motel just past Portland late on the second day, and Sam got two rooms without even asking. He gave Dean the key and they agreed to make an early start in the morning to give themselves plenty of time to get a boat to go to the island.

As soon as they were in the room, Dean kicked off his boots and started peeling off his layers. 'I'm gonna need you to fuck me, and then I'm gonna take a shower, and then I'm gonna crash for four hours. Sounds good?'

'I definitely like the first part,' Benny replied, quickly pulling off his clothes to catch up with Dean. By the time he was naked, Dean had already pulled the lube out of the bag and was lying on his stomach on the king-sized bed. Benny took a moment to enjoy the view before climbing up on the bed and pressing himself to Dean's back. His already-hard cock slid along Dean's ass teasingly as Benny took hold of both of Dean's hands, interlacing their fingers, and kissed the back of his neck. The pulse beating there, the scent of Dean… he had to take a moment to control himself and force his fangs to stay retracted.

'You good?' Dean asked, sensing his tension.

'Just need a second.' Without releasing Dean's hands, he pushed back slightly to lay gentle kisses down Dean's spine. When he got halfway down, he licked his way back up the same path. 'Fuck, Dean. Want you so bad.'

'Take me, then,' Dean said, pushing his ass up against Benny's cock. In retaliation, Benny let go of Dean's hands and flipped him onto his back. He'd never admit it, but Dean loved being manhandled, and Benny was more than happy to oblige that little kink. Dean tried to thrust upward, desperate for friction against Benny's stomach, urging him to get things moving, but Benny had other plans.

'Gonna take good care of you, darlin', don't you worry,' he assured Dean, lubing his finger and slowly sliding it in. Dean sighed contentedly, and when Benny draped himself over Dean's body again, he happily allowed his lips to be claimed in slow, deep kisses. Benny's left hand worked Dean open, while his right scratched lightly through Dean's hair.

'I'm ready,' Dean panted impatiently when Benny had three fingers comfortably sliding in and out, but Benny still wasn't in any rush. It was another couple of minutes before he finally took his hand away and replaced it with his cock. Dean let out a long, low moan as Benny pushed into him agonisingly slowly.

'Mmm, too good for words, cher,' Benny murmured against Dean's ear. 'Sometime you and me will have to get away in that sweet car of yours, use the backseat as the good lord intended. It's all I could think about, sitting back there, watching you in the mirror. So beautiful.'

'C'mon, Benny, harder,' came Dean's answer, ignoring the compliment, but Benny didn't increase his pace one jot.

'I love to look at you. I love to touch you. I love making you feel good. I still remember that first time I touched you in Purgatory, when you spilled all over my hand while I stroked you, the look of bliss on your face. I will never forget that.' Benny thrust his hips slight harder, slightly faster, and then pushed himself up slightly to get his angle just right-

'Fuck!' Dean cried out as Benny's cock pressed right against his prostate. 'Fuck, Benny, right there!'

'I was so desperate to get inside you, remember?' Benny asked, apparently continuing his reminiscence. 'But there wasn't exactly no traveling Vaseline salesmen running around down there. When we found those plants with the oily stuff in 'em, I thought I'd weep for joy. Openin' you up, slippin' myself inside you, takin' you for my own- oh darlin', you can't possibly know that did to me.' His hips kept moving in a steady rhythm, and Dean's skin grew increasingly more flushed.

'Touch me, touch me, please, Benny,' Dean begged, but Benny reclaimed Dean's hands and kept them above his head.

'You don't need me to touch you, _mon amour_. You can come just like this,' he promised. Dean whimpered, but didn't try to fight against it. 'That's it, cher,' he encouraged him, and a few moments later, Dean spilled between them, hips thrusting upwards as he moaned his pleasure. Benny thrust quickly a few more times to reach his own completion.

'What was with the trip down memory lane?' Dean asked as he lay sprawled against Benny's chest after they had cleaned up.

'Nothin', just been in a nostalgic kinda mood I guess.'

'Can't argue too much, they were good memories at least.'

Benny smiled and kissed the top of Dean's head. 'All my memories of you are good.' They were quiet for a long while, but before Dean could doze off, Benny spoke again. 'There's something I need to tell you about,' he said, tension creeping into his voice.

'Sure, what's up?'

'You remember I told you that I found something better than my nest?' Dean nodded. 'Yeah, well… her name was Andrea. Andrea Kormos.' Benny's expression turned to one of sad tenderness. 'She was beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress.'

'Come on,' Dean grinned, and Benny chuckled.

'She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boat's destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it.'

'Seriously? Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?' Dean asked with a laugh, but the reference went right past Benny.

'My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just... seemed to vanish... into what we had become together. I mean... We found it, man. Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man– he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him– me leaving him. They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat.'

'Fuck. I'm sorry, sweetheart.'

Benny shrugged. 'Anyway, you might hear that name used against me when we go in there, and I wanted you to have the full story.'

Dean took Benny's hand and kissed it. 'Thank you for telling me.'

Benny turned his head to smile softly at Dean. 'I never thought I'd find love again,' he murmured. 'Not in that nightmare of a place. Definitely not with a hunter. And the guy thing kinda threw me too,' he admitted with a dry laugh. 'But I do love you, cher. Truly.'

Dean blushed bright red, rolling to hide his face on Benny's shoulder. 'Jesus, Benny.'

'I know, you're not a fan of feelings,' Benny joked. 'But I didn't want to go into the shitstorm tomorrow without tellin' ya.'

'Yeah, well, I don't like to jinx shit like this with deathbed confessions, so I'll tell you tomorrow after we've cut the heads off every one of those fuckers.'

'I'll hold you to that,' Benny promised.

**********

Dean awoke the next morning to the feeling of his cock being enveloped by Benny's mouth. Without opening his eyes, he put his fingers to Benny's head and rolled his hips, making Benny take him even deeper. Benny hummed around his length, sloppy and wet, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around. Dean cried out as he came hard in Benny's mouth.

'Your turn,' he said sleepily, reaching out for Benny with grasping hands.

'I'm all right, chief. Besides, your brother's already gone out to get us a boat, should be back any minute now.'

Dean didn't have time to respond before there was a knock on the door. 'Hey guys, my room in ten for breakfast, got a boat rented for a couple of days.'

Dean groaned, but got up and quickly got dressed. 'I'll owe you one,' he promised Benny with a kiss as they packed up their things.

Sam had indeed managed to find them a small boat that could take them out to the island, and they waited until dusk so Benny could pilot it. The plan was for them to sneak into the house, where Sam and Dean would take out as much of the nest as possible, while Benny would go for the maker. The three of them came in through a side door and followed the hallway down to a large parlour with a sweeping staircase. Benny looked around, memories slamming into him as he saw familiar antiques, pieces of furniture.

'The old man's harpsichord,' he muttered to himself.

'Benny, we gotta move,' Dean urged him as he and Sam moved towards the next room, but Benny didn't hear- he was too distracted by a small table next to the harpsichord, or more precisely, the photograph sitting on it. He picked up the picture frame, heart in his throat. 'Oh no,' he whispered, just as someone started coming down the stairs. He looked up, and there she was- Andrea, looking as young and beautiful as when he had last seen her fifty years before. Her eyes widened in shock, and she ran the rest of the way down the steps.

'Benny? How is this possible?' she asked, running up to him and putting her hands on his face. 'You're supposed to be dead.'

'So are you,' he murmured, tears in his eyes.

'The old man changed his mind,' she explained. 'I'm his second-in-command now.'

Benny's lip quirked up on one side in an ironic grin. 'I bet that went down well with Sorento.'

'Our father has come to trust my judgment over Sorento's.' Benny was about to reply when she shot him a warning glare and looked over his shoulder. 'Sorento. Quentin. Go tell the old man we have a special visitor.' She grabbed Benny roughly by the arms and turned him around, pinning his wrists behind him so painfully that he couldn't even enjoy the looks of shock on the faces of his former nestmates. 'I'll interrogate him and then bring him up.' The two vamps nodded and carried out her orders without a word. As soon as they were out of sight, Andrea released Benny's wrists and turned him around into a warm embrace. 'My love,' she whispered.

'I'm sorry, darlin', but I'm gettin' some whiplash here,' Benny replied dryly.

'I never stopped loving you, Benny. I did what I had to do, but I never stopped.' She kissed him gently, then leaned her forehead against his. 'I have to cuff you, but…' she trailed off as she slipped the cuffs on, but then slipped the key into his palm and a large clasp knife into his jacket. 'I can't kill him... none of us can. But you– you came back from the grave. You're proof that he's not all-powerful, that he's not God. He'll be scared of you, Benny– I know it.'

'You understand that I came back to burn his operation to the ground, to stop the killing.'

'Do what you came for, and we can be together,' she whispered, leaving another kiss on his ear before pushing him up the stairs to see their maker.

**********

Dean watched from the next room as Benny got himself captured, trying to force away the tight feeling in his chest as Andrea kissed Benny and declared her love. When Sam prodded him with his machete and inclined his head in the direction of another staircase, Dean nodded and followed. Technically things were still going to plan- Benny was on his way to see the maker, and he had a weapon.

They made their way to the second floor of the giant house, keeping an eye out for the four vamps Benny had told them to expect up there. When Dean had asked how he knew, Benny had just raised an eyebrow as if to ask whether he really wanted to know. Figuring some things were better left unsaid, he had just shaken his head.

A few heart-pounding and bloody minutes later, four vampires had been divested of their heads, leaving only Andrea, Quentin, Sorento and the maker. In silent agreement, Sam and Dean crept along to where they could hear voices. They arrived in time to hear Benny's maker crash through a glass-fronted cabinet.

'Get up,' Benny snarled.

'This is the one last thing I can take from you,' the old man laughed.

'No. You try, dammit, you try and kill me again!'

'This is _my_ story, you gnat. It ends the way _I_ choose, not you.'

Benny stepped up to the man's face with a small smile. 'Well at least I can finally show you something new, old man. A whole. New. World.' He opened his blade, and in a moment it was done.

He walked past Sam and Dean with unseeing eyes, saying nothing as he walked down the stairs again to where Andrea was waiting by the harpsichord. He set the blade down on it and looked at her with sad eyes. 'The old man is dead.'

Andrea came to him and pressed a kiss to his lips while Dean watched from the stairs, gripping his Purgatory blade tightly. 'Stay with me, Benny. The operation is still perfect. We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we always wanted.'

'What I wanted was to leave a burning crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest.'

'But I'm not a memory. Benny, I'm right here.'

Benny shook his head sadly. 'What I loved- it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me... like what you've become.'

Andrea took a step back, straightening her shoulders as she looked at him with cold eyes. 'You think you're better than me now?'

'No. I think we're all damned.'

Andrea bared her teeth, preparing to attack, and Dean sprung into action. He jumped down the last few steps and pushed Benny out of the way, swinging his blade to separate Andrea's head from her shoulders. As her body collapsed to the floor, Benny sank to his knees beside it. Dean put his hand on Benny's shoulder in silent support.

'Got it!' Sam shouted, running down the stairs holding a bottle full of blood. 'We've got everything we need for the cure.'

'Good. You go to the kitchen and cook it up, we'll be right there,' Dean instructed, and Sam nodded before going through. 'Hey, you all right, sweetheart?' Dean asked Benny once Sam was out of earshot.

'I'm sorry, Dean,' Benny finally said, leaning his forehead against Dean's shoulder.

'For what?'

'For a second there… I was tempted. To stay with her.'

Dean swallowed down the bile caused by Benny's admission. 'Why didn't you?'

'I knew it wasn't really her anymore. Not the Andrea I loved. And of course,' he continued, lifting his head to meet Dean's eyes, 'there was that thing we talked about last night.' A small smile lifted his lips, and Dean matched it with his own.

'I love you, too,' Dean replied. 'Now let's get you cured.'

Sam was in the kitchen finishing off the potion when they walked in. He handed the cup to Benny with a nod. 'Fingers crossed.'

'Bottoms up,' Benny said with a smile, and chugged the concoction quickly.

'The next few hours are not gonna be fun,' Dean warned him.

'Last few weren't so great either,' Benny smiled sadly. 'Guess we'll just wait and see.' Suddenly, his smile turned to a grimace, and he put his hands to his stomach. With a wide-eyed glance at Dean, he began heaving, and what seemed like torrents of blood came pouring from his mouth into the sink. Dean kept a comforting hand on Benny's back, but had to turn his head away from the revolting sight. He still remembered his own experience with the cure, and felt nothing but sympathy for his friend and lover. He tried to stay optimistic, and hope that Benny's reaction meant the cure was actually working.

After several unpleasant minutes, Benny finally seemed to stop vomiting blood, and his legs collapsed under him. Sam and Dean worked together to bring him to a comfortable position on a couch in the next room, and Sam found a bucket to keep next to it while Dean pulled up a chair and held Benny's hand as he slipped out of consciousness.

A few hours passed calmly; then without warning, Benny's entire body began to shake and sieze, bloody foam coming out of his mouth. Sam and Dean turned him onto his side to keep him from choking, and more blood came pouring from his mouth into the bucket. His skin was clammy and even more pale than usual, and his shirt was soaked through with sweat.

When the convulsions finally stopped, Dean got a washcloth and gently wiped down Benny's face and neck. As he wiped the blood from his mouth, he took the opportunity to pull back Benny's lip and push down on the gums to see if his fangs would come down.

Nothing happened.

Dean's heart began to race as he ran his finger all along the inside of Benny's mouth. There was no sign of secondary teeth. He looked up at Sam with a hopeful smile. 'No chompers.'

'I'll get some water, he'll be thirsty if- when he wakes up.' Sam hurried out of the room, giving Dean his privacy.

'OK buddy, you gotta wake up for me now,' he muttered, taking Benny's hand in both of his and kissing the knuckles. 'I've got a lot to show you, you know. Fifty years is a long time, there's a lot of cool shit these days. Just wait till you see the internet, man. It's awesome. Maybe we could do a road trip, we gotta find Kevin, so you can come with us. You're not a vamp anymore, but you're still fucking handy to have in a fight. Plus I still owe you a BJ after this morning.'

'You sure do, sugarlips,' agreed a weak voice, immediately followed by a wracking cough.

'Benny!' Dean cried out. 'Sam! Water!' Sam came rushing in and handed Dean a full glass. 'Come on, sweetheart, drink a sip of this for me.' He held the glass to Benny's lips and made him swallow down a little bit before setting it aside. 'How you feeling?'

'Like total shit,' Benny chuckled. 'Haven't felt this bad since I was a kid and stole a bottle of my pappy's moonshine.'

'Yeah, I told you it wasn't gonna be much fun. Try to bring your vamp teeth down,' Dean urged him.

Benny opened his mouth and did whatever he usually did to bring out the fangs, but again, nothing happened. He frowned and stuck a finger under his upper lip to investigate. With a look of amazement, he turned to Dean and let his hand drop. 'They ain't there.'

'Welcome back to humanity, Mr Lafitte,' Dean said, kissing Benny's sweaty forehead. 'Happy to have you.'

'Thank you, brother. For not giving up on me,' he replied, choked with emotion.

'Wasn't even an option,' Dean assured him. 'How about we find a nice comfy bed, get some shut-eye, maybe brush our teeth so we don't reek of blood and disgusting spellwork, and then tomorrow we steal some fancy shit to sell and burn this place to the ground?'

'That sounds like a very fine plan,' Benny agreed. 'Just… not her room.'

'I'll go find us beds,' Sam volunteered, and within a few minutes was back to help Dean carry Benny to a room that definitely had not belonged to Andrea. Thanks to the maker's meticulous grooming habits, there had been a number of unopened toothbrushes, plenty of toothpaste and floss, and even mouthwash, all of which Benny used thoroughly. Sam wished them a goodnight and headed to his own room across the hall.

'Think you can stand long enough for a shower, or do you want me to fill the bath?' Dean asked as he stripped the sweat-soaked clothes from Benny's body.

'A nice big bubble bath sounds perfect about now,' Benny grinned, so Dean set to work filling the bath while Benny napped. When it was full, he also stripped down, and woke Benny to walk him carefully to the enormous clawfoot tub. Dean got in first so that Benny could lie against him once he had climbed in as well. There was a sandalwood-scented shampoo and bodywash set on a shelf next to the tub, so Dean took his time to wash Benny's hair and upper body as far as he could reach. Benny took care of the rest, and then just let himself flop back against Dean's chest.

'Better?' Dean murmured in his ear.

'Much. Could do with some food, though.'

'Tomorrow we'll go for a big greasy breakfast at the nearest diner,' Dean promised.

'Mmm, that sounds good. Plenty of bacon.'

'Damn right.' He kissed the top of Benny's head and gently patted his shoulder. 'Water's getting cold, let's go to bed.' He manoeuvred Benny towards the other end of the tub so he could get out first, and then helped him stand and step out. He towelled him dry from head to toe before drying himself off, and led Benny back into the bedroom and under the covers. Dean snuggled up behind him, taking the rare opportunity to be the big spoon. 'How you doing?' he asked, pressing kisses to the back of Benny's neck.

Benny took Dean's hand from where it was lying over his chest and moved it south. 'I believe there was some mention of reciprocation of this morning's activities.'

'Guess you're feeling better,' Dean replied sarcastically, but wrapped his fingers around Benny's cock anyway. 'You want my mouth?'

'Don't think I've got enough energy to do much else, cher.'

Dean tightened his grip and flicked at Benny's earlobe with his tongue. 'I could ride you. You just have to lie back and enjoy it.'

'That sounds like a very good plan.'

Dean climbed out of the bed and searched around in the duffel bag, triumphantly raising his hand with the lube. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled Benny's lap, reaching back to begin preparing himself. It didn't take long, still a little loose from the night before, and within a few minutes he was lowering himself slowly onto Benny's cock.

The first thing he noticed was just how _hot_ it was. Dean had grown accustomed to the oddly cool temperature of Benny's skin, but now the hard length pulsing inside him was a normal, _human_ body temperature. He put his hand over Benny's heart, marvelling at the warm skin and steady beat. Benny seemed to realise it too, because he smiled at Dean with so much happiness and gratitude that it threatened to turn the whole situation into a major chick flick moment. So Dean did the only thing he could think to do.

He started moving. Benny threw his head back, his hands flying to Dean's hips, fingers gripping tightly. Dean started slowly, but quickly increased the pace, bracing his hands against Benny's broad shoulders and bouncing fast, finding the perfect angle to hit his prostate every time. They didn't speak, moans and gasps getting across all they needed to say, until Benny thrust his hips up hard and spilled inside Dean with a cry of his name. Dean's hand worked over his own dick furiously, continuing to roll his hips for as long as he could before Benny softened completely, until he finally came over his fingers and onto Benny's stomach.

Dean pulled off with a bit of a wince, and grabbed the nearest towel to clean them both up, then made Benny drink most of a glass of water before tucking him back into a spooning position like before.

'Thank you, Dean. For everything. I love you.'

'I love you too, sweetheart. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we've got a prophet to find.'


End file.
